Unmei no Joumyaku
by Kurama's fire miko
Summary: YAOI Miaka dies shortly after giving birth to her first child. Now TakaTamahomemust come to deal with the loss, but an old friend stands by to help the pain. What happends if the two were to fall in love? LEMON in later chaps TakaTamahomeXTasuki NEW TITLE
1. The death of Suzaku no Miko

What Fate Choose for Us

A/N: well hello this is my first Fushigi Yugi fic. Let me tell you a little about how I work. All my fics contain Yaoi or (M/M) content. It also contains very mature themes such as death, language, and sex. I pride myself on being very tasteful with my work. I'm in now way good at grammar nor spelling so be try to bare with me. I will NOT accept flames because of the pairing. I write (M/M) and it is not bashing charters, and I'm no hurting anyone by writing it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own FY. Okay. I do own my muses so don't use them or there will be hell to pay.

WARNING: This contains Yaoi, mature content, charter death, mild language and sex in later chapers. Also contains spoilers.

Summary: Yaoi Miaka dies shortly after giving birth to her first child. Now Taka(Tamahome) must come to deal with the loss, but an old friend stands by to help the pain. What happens if the two were to fall in love? Taka(Tamahome)XTasuki

-------------------------

What Fate Choose for Us

Chapter 1 The death of Suzaku no Miko

Taka's POV

I never belived this day would come, no even this soon. The tears won't stop falling. She was just here with me. I was just talking to her. She was just telling me the name of our daughter.

Something went wrong. She turned so pale and quite breathing. A nurse pushed me out of the way to check on my Miaka. Soon the Doctor ran over and many more nurses. I tried to ask what was going on, but everyone was in a panic and no one answered.

They then began to try to revive her. I called out her name many times, but she never answered. I was now on my knees with tears streaming down my face. I saw the doctor look at his watch and say, "I'm calling it." I ran over to Miaka's side. I picked her up and held her tightly. I've lost my love, my Miaka.

Yui and the others came into the room all were crying. I didn't want them to say anthing. No ones words could heal me. The only voice I wanted to hear was Miaka's, but it will never happen now.

Everyone left the room it was just her lifeless body and I. I sat in the chair next to the bed. Why Suzaku? Why have you forsaken us? Why must you take away our happiness. The one nurse came in to show me Hikari, my child, but I couldn't it reminded me to what I had lost.

Normal POV

Taka sat in the chair his head down in his hands. So deep in thought he did not notice the red and familiar light enveloping the room. There standing around the priestess's bed were the Suzaku Seven counting Taka as well. All of them had tears running down their faces. All of them had gathered for the death of Suzaku no Miko.

"I see so you all have come", said Taka in an expressionless tone. "Taka…", Tasuki started. "We are all very sorry, and we feel your sadness.", Chichiri spoke up. "Take please you have to say your good byes" Noriko said. Taka was about to yell when he looked up and saw Noriko's tears were madly streaming down his face and soaking the bed sheet. Noriko was no longer hiding his face with his hair. "Do you remember when I died. You forced Miaka to say her last goodbye to me. Now I'm making you do the same for her." He said with much respect and confidence.

Tasuki put his arm around Taka. "Yeah Tama please do it for Miaka." He whispered to him. They all stood around the bed holding hands. Taka took Miaka's right hand and Noriko on the other side of the bed taking her left. They all said their good byes. Talking about times they has shared what the loved about her and maybe all did have a crush on her at some point in time. Remembering how the met her and how it changed there lives.

Everyone had went except Taka who was last. "Miaka we've been together for years now. I love you more than anything. I lived only to protect you, and I'm sorry I couldn't. Weather I'm Taka or Tamahome I still remember both lifetimes we shared.", Taka sobbed. He let go of Tasuki's hand and grabbed hold of Miaka.

"I love you Miaka please never forget that. I'll love you forever, and I want you to rest in peacefully. Please be happy with Suzaku. You'll be in all our hearts forever.", he stated. At some point during that Yui and the others from the waiting room had come into the room and everyone was balling. Then the light of Suzaku appeared.

They could see Miaka's soul above her body. She was just as she was at age 15 in the same school uniform and her hair up as it always was back then. "Thank you to all of you. Suzaku was kind enough to let me speak. I love all of you Noriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitkake, Chiriko, Tasuki, and you Taka. I want you to be happy, Yui, big brother live a happy life too. Taka take good care of Hikari. I know you will. I don't want you to be lonely so please find someone", she echoed through the room.

Her soul came down, and kissed Taka. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "Aishiteru sayonara, Taka," with that she was gone. Then Taka collapsed. Tasuki yelled Taka's name and caught Taka before he hit the floor. "What am I going to do with you Tama", Tasuki whispered.

Taka's POV

I feel so week I don't know why my legs are giving no. "Taka!", I hear Tasuki call my name. I landed into something warm and inviting. I know he is whispering something, but can't make it out. I just want to sleep for now.

-----------------

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Yeah I know it sucked no yaoi and bad grammar. Oh well that's how it goes. You'll meet my muses next chapter. So if you want more then review for me. Well until later! Yosh!


	2. If I Could Take What I Want

What Fate Choose for Us

Disclaimer: I do not own FY.

WARNING: This contains Yaoi, mature content, charter death, mild language and sex in later chapters. Also contains spoilers.

A/N: well hello this is my first Fushigi Yugi fic. Let me tell you a little about how I work. All my fics contain Yaoi or (M/M) content. It also contains very mature themes such as death, language, and sex. I pride myself on being very tasteful with my work. I'm in now way good at grammar nor spelling so be try to bare with me. I will NOT accept flames because of the pairing. I write (M/M) and it is not bashing charters, and I'm no hurting anyone by writing it. Thank you!

Okay I'm sorry I took a while, but I'm so lazy. Well since school has started I can get my mind a bit more focused on working. (Don't get you hopes up XD) Now I've watched the OVA's and I'm not sure if I have the ages right but Tsuki would be in his late 20's and Taka would be in his late teens or early 20's so if I get something wrong please feel free to tell me. (I don't mind you can tell me if I make mistakes.) Well I won't waste your time or mine and get on with the fic. Enjoy….

**P.S.** I'd also like to thank for the people who reviewed to this fic. Thanks guys!

What Fate Choose for Us

Chapter 2 If I Could Take What I Want

Normal POV

The fairly young nurse looked around with Hikari in her arms. She looked new at the job, and wasn't sure to give the child to before she took the newborn to the nursery.

Most to the people in the room where gathered around Tasuki holding the now passed out Taka.

The blonde headed Yui looked at the child in the woman's arms. "I bet she'll look like Miaka," she said with her voice weary and her eyes still very red from her tears. Hotohori looked over his shoulder joining the two young ladies. "She is very beautiful," it seemed like that was the only thing the proud man could see yet his eyes shown great sorrow. The nurse silently nodded looking down at the child. "I'll be taking her to the nursery now," the young lady mumbled walking out of the room with the child.

Tasuki ran his hand down Taka's tan cheek loving the feel the young man's smooth skin against his. When he here a small noise come from the younger male he jerked his hand away looking at the dear Taka. He closed his eyes wanting to hit himself for the mistake he had just made. He didn't want to the others to see, but he though that they knew of his feelings for his beautiful raven haired friend. He didn't want to look up to see those eyes of his friends watching him, knowing of his love that he had keep inside of him for years. Even as when the form in his arms was known as Tamahome he loved him.

He stood silently holding the younger man in his arms protectively. "I need somewhere to take him so he can rest," he said when the doctor entered the room. Tasuki's voice was mature, like he had gotten over the years that were so different because the time flows faster in the Book of the Four Gods. The man walked over to Miaka placing a sheet over her the looking back at Tasuki with weary eyes. "You can put him in the doctors lounge, but I'll warn you be quite because there could be more people trying to catch up on their rest in there," he said firmly then looking around the room motioning for everyone to leave the room as well.

Everyone began to clear out of the room silently. The doctor pointed to the lounge for Tasuki to take Taka before shutting the door. Nuriko's watchful eyes followed Tasuki donw the hall as well as he entered the room. He gave a short sigh before turning back to his friends. Yui ran her fingers through her pale blonde heir before looking around at everyone. "Let's go see the baby shall we?" She put on a fake happiness to be strong after losing her best friend.

There was a few mumbles, nods, and murmurs as the slowly walked to the nursery where new born Hikari was at. They stood at the glass window looking inside. They all smiled sadly at the being who where given the gift of life now that long ago. Then though about how short their lives were, and the fact that most of them had been reborn with the exception of Chichiri and Tasuki.

"Hey there she is! She looks like lady Miaka," Chichiri pointed to the small newborn with borwn hair and eyes. The all looked over to where the oldest pointed to. "I wish her a great life," Hotohori looked sadly at the girl pushing some of his long hair out of his eyes. Chiriko was on his toes barely able to see through the glass. Noriko turned his back to the glass crossing his arms. "Yeah life your life like your mother did because we'll be happy to protect you as well," he mumbled walked heading to find the once firey red head.

Taka's POV

"_I feel warm and safe yet I don't need to be protected yet someone is. The noises outside are trying to call me, and I know that I need to go back to that world. I just want to stay like this for just a bit longer,"_ my mind didn't want me to leave the feeling behind. I felt my body relax yet the warmth started to fade. I wanted it back even if it men I was being weak I needed it again. My body did what it could, but even to know I still didn't know if it worked.

Tasuki's POV

The lights were dim as I walked into the room. I could see two sleeping forms in the room with us. I shut the door that was letting light into the room. I looked down at Taka's face that seemed to be full of conflicted emotions. I sighed as I put the man of my affections on to a free loveseat.

I looked at his loved body even with his clothing one he was nothing like I'd seen. I used to be the kind of person who took what he wanted and didn't matter who's it was. I know the old Tama would kick my ass for trying to make him mine. Well I think it might have been the other way around. Taka was more relaxed not having to be burdened like he was living in our world.

I walked over to grab a chair so I could sit at his side. He began to move his hand reaching in my direction. I wasn't sure what it meant yet I came back to his side sitting by his side next to his head. I grasped his reaching hand with my own lacing our fingers. He seemed to relax more making me smile to myself. He was like a child, and it was a bit hard to watch.

I pushed his silky strands of raven hair out of his eyes. "I should make you pay for making me feel like this," I mumbled into his ear then pulling myself back up to kiss him on the forehead. I pulled up just looking at his angelic face for a moment. My heart nearly stopped as I heard a knock on the door. I pulled away quickly from him yet his hand didn't want to seem to let go of mine.

The bright light flooded into the room. "Looks like I caught you," stood a smirking Noriko in the doorway.

A/N: Well how did you guys like the second chapter. I felt I should get it done quickly so please tell me if it's not good or if there are mistakes. Well thanks for reading and please help me out by reviewing.


	3. Denial and beginning of Anger

What Fate Choose for Us

Disclaimer: I do not own FY.

WARNING: This contains Yaoi, mature content, charter death, mild language and sex in later chapters. Also contains spoilers.

A/N: Yes I'm back with more excuses like always. I have a bad habit of working on many fanfics at a time. I'm really a hopeless case. Well I no I've left a lot of mistakes on my last two chapters and I'll go back and fix them later. (I'm such a lazy person.) Well I wanted to get to is...

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I have a special thanks to **1MANGAFAN**. Kami-sama help her for trying to keep my writing in line. Well on with the next chapter.

P.S. Taka, if you hadn't been able to tell already, is going to be OOC for a few chapters. I going to have him go through the five stages of loss, and they are denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance.

What Fate Choose for Us

Chapter 3 The stages of loss: Denial and beginning of Anger

Normal POV

See the smirking purple haired man Tasuki cried out jerking his hand out of Taka's then feel back into the floor with a loud thump. The slender man walked over to his firey friend. "Some things about you may never change," he giggled making a strange face vexing the red head on the floor. "Shut the hell up," was his reply as he stood up dusting himself off. "Well I could to see how my dear friend Taka is doing, and what do I find? You two holding hands in the dark, hmm sound like some romance story," Noriko went on nudging the other in the side with his elbow.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to get some rest before my friend has her baby," came a reply on the other side of the room shocking Tasuki and Noriko.

"AHHHHH!" The scream wrapping their arms around each other in fear. A soft growl could be heard as the girl walked passed them to turn on the light. The two looked at each other then at the girl then at each other again.

"Oh it's you guys... so is Miaka having her baby now?" Tasuki and Noriko parted trying to act like nothing happened. While the three looked at each other the raven haired Taka sat up stretching his arms into the air.

"Ohayo?" He looked questionably at the other clearly confused about his surroundings. "What are you doing in here Taka? Miaka is about to have her baby, right you two?" Mayo glanced at them with her eyes narrowing. "No, you see Miaka...," Noriko couldn't finished what he had to say. "She had the baby a while ago. Yet she didn't make it." Tasuki's words summoned a complete silence in the room.

Taka gave Tasuki a fearful looked as if his world had just smashed to pieces. "What are you talking about, Tasuki? Miaka is just fine asleep in her room." He gave a pitiful look at Tasuki that begged him to to reassure what he just said was right. Tasuki couldn't bare to look at the younger man with his eyes drilling into his. He knew very well what this was, but he never expected a thing to come form his friend, and love. It was pure denial in Taka's beautiful eyes that were gazing so strongly at him.

"That is a sick way to joke with a person," Mayo yelled at Tasuki looking as if she was about to smack the man.

"but it's not a lie," Noriko faced Taka with such sorrow in his eyes. "She died after giving birth, and Taka knows this very well."

"Guys don't say stuff like that she is fine resting in her room," he stood up walking over to Noriko looking him in the eyes. "I'll prove it to you."

Taka grabbed both Tasuki's and Noriko's arms dragging them down the hall to where Miaka's room used to be at.

"I'm coming in Miaka," Taka said letting go of Noriko's arm to turn the handle on the door. "Taka don't," Tasuki said in a harsh whisper trying to get his arm loose from Taka's grip. The door was pushed open yet not a single person was in the room. "Miaka? Where are you?" He walked into the room followed by Tasuki (by force), Noriko, then Mayo. Taka looked down at Miaka's bed witch was bare from not doubt the old bedding was not replaced yet.

"I don't understand this is her room," Taka whispered to himself refusing to look at anyone. "You know why she isn't in her Taka," Noriko walked over to then proceeded to slap him in the face. "Get it together Taka. She is gone for this world and you'll have to accept that. Your a man stop acting like this."

Taka looked away from Noriko because his knew his long haired friend was right. He took in a deep breath then let it out. "GO AWAY! All of you NOW!" Taka didn't want to see anyone of them. He wanted nothing more to punch Noriko in the face so he couldn't say another word. He didn't really notice himself that he was shaking madly.

Mayo thought the would be the best time to "comfort" Taka so she could begin to make him belong to her. "Taka it's okay," she said softly moving to where it looked like she was going to give him a hug. "Didn't you hear me I said go away and I meant you too Mayo," he bit his lip trying to keep himself calm. Noriko grabbed the not so bright girl's arm pulling her quickly out of the room before she made Taka worse.

"I don't believe I asked you to say Tasuki," his voice as a bit shaky as he looked Tasuki in the eyes. "I would if you would let go of my arm already," he held up his arm that Taka has such a tight grip on. Taka silently let go of the gorgeous bandit so Tasuki could get some feeling back in his arm. Tasuki gave his dark headed friend a concerned look.

"You know you can't stay in here, Taka. Come on let's go somewhere just the two of us?"

Taka thought hard about the offer Tasuki was giving him. He knew he was still pissed of all people this happened to him. He and Miaka had gone through so much to be together yet in the end it was for nothing. He just had to wonder why him? Why did this happen to him? Why had fate been so cruel to them? Why did fate choose this out of the many outcomes.

Taka jerked away when he felt Tasuki put his hand on his shoulder. "So what is the answer Taka? Will we go somewhere or not?" Tasuki showed a deep frown still hoping Taka would not go off like some kind of berserker.

"Yeah I'll go, but as long as it's just us. I don't want to be around a lot people either," Taka whispered letting his body relax a little.

"That is good but I don't know my way around your world so you'll pick where we go," he whispered in Taka's ear while he ran his fingers through his crush's hair. This sent a shiver down Taka's spine as he dumbly nodded. He may be pissed a the world, fate, and other people but he didn't want to be mad at Tasuki. So once Tasuki started to walk towards the door all he did was follow silently.

He saw the others had now gathered around Noriko, and the only response was to glare at all of them. "Tama and me will be heading out for a while take care of things," Tasuki waved the looked at Taka behind him. "Enough of that let's go Taka," he mumbled taking Taka's hand leading him down the hall before his stopped. "How do we get out of this place?" Tasuki tried to hide his embarrassed blush.

"Well take the elevator this way," he pointed as he griped the other's hand as he pulled him along behind him. Once there he pushed the down button watch the numbers over light up to higher numbers. Taka was getting tired of waiting only after a short time. He looked down at his and Tasuki joined hands. He let go of Tasuki's hand looking over at him, "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh yeah sorry Tama," he blushed giving a nervous laugh while scratching his head.

The doors opened letting people out onto their floor. Taka walked through the doors waiting on Tasuki. "What are you waiting for?"

"There is no exit that way can't you see there is a wall there," he pointed to the back of the elevator dramatically. Taka jerked him in before the doors closed. He pushed the button for the first floor then crossed his arms with his back against the elevator. Once the elevator started to move Tasuki felt weird then grabbed one of the rails.

"It's just doing down so you don't need to worry so much," he reassured the other putting a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. Yet Tasuki still felt bad in the very small elevator alone with Taka. He was nervous yet he knew nothing would happened between Taka and him. Yet his thoughts were put to a stop when Taka put an arm around Tasuki's shoulders.

"Calm down you act like I'm going to hurt you," he mumbled not looking at the red head. "Taka I want to ask you something," he said softly as he gently told hold of Taka's chin and turned his face back to him. "Why is it you are pissed at everything, even the world yet not me," he asked still not removing his hand from Taka. Even if his face was turned towards Tasuki's he still couldn't looked him in the eyes.

He didn't know what kind of answer could he give him? He really didn't know why himself. Out of all his friends Tasuki was the only one we could stand to be around. There can the single word that could be a question that plagued his mind again. The word word "why" came to mind again. All of his questions started to begin with that word today.

"Taka would you look at me. It's rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you," he huffed moving his face so he was not only in Taka's line of view but very close to his face. It was just the time for Taka to burst out laughing.

The doors opened at Taka walked out with a chuckle. "What was so funny damn it I was being serious," replied an annoyed Tasuki.

"It's just that you sure are one to talk about being rude," he laughed again crossing his arms smirking at the older man.

Tasuki's face turned red as he began to wave his hands in the air. "I'll get you back for this!" Taka nodded as he headed toward the toward the door. "I'll just leave you here then," he smiled opening the door. Tasuki jumped up running after him.

"Glad to see you are coming."

"I'm the one that asked you to come in the first place."

"That's true, but I know where I want to go now for our date," Taka teased laughing when Tasuki put more distance between them.

"I don't know you," he said looking away from his friend trying to hide his blush. "Just hurry up, and get in the car," he said opening Tasuki's door for him. They both got into the car shutting their doors.

"Hey Taka?"

"What is it?"

"I hope you know that even if fate feels like being cruel that I'll still be here for you." Tasuki didn't bother to look over at Taka when he said it, but he didn't need to for Taka knew he meant it. Yet somehow even without looking he could tell Taka has a warm smile on his face.

A/N: Okay this chapter has taken a lot out of me. I do know there must be a bunch of mistakes in this. I swear I'm useless as a writer, but anyway I hope you liked the chapter of what you can read of it. Until next chapter.


End file.
